villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik
This article is about the mainstream version of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik - you can find information on other versions on the disambiguation page Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is genius bent on world domination in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series - although a universally evil (if slightly goofy) scientist and warlord in the cartoon series and early games Dr. Eggman has slowly become more of a "grey morality" character who will ally with Sonic when he feels the need to do so, though he is fairly treacherous "ally" and views Sonic as a worthy opponent but also a thorn in his side which must be eliminated, when the hedgehog messes with Robotnik's plans. Dr. Eggman also has a short temper and is prone to shout out his now famous phrase of "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG" whenever his plans are foiled. =Early Games= Originally known exclusively as Dr. Ivo Robotnik in the localisations outside of Japan, Dr. Eggman didn't have much of a story going for him. In the first game he was trying to conquer South Island and create his own mechanical paradise known as Eggmanland, and was eventually foiled by Sonic. In the second game of the main Genesis series, Sonic's friend Tails joins the blue hedgehog to stop Robotnik, who has conquered West Island. Sonic eventually defeats Doctor Robotnik in a skirmish on the doctor's space station, the Death Egg. In GameGear version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 the good doctor takes Tails for ransom, asking for 6 Chaos Emeralds in return. In Sonic CD, Eggman arrives in a world with seven gems that can control time. Planning ahead, he created a robotic version of Sonic, dubbed Metal Sonic to keep him busy. In the third game of the main series, after being damaged by Sonic, Eggman's space station, the Death Egg, started falling out of orbit. It lands on a floating island, known as Angel Island. Here he meets Knuckles the Echidna, the last member of his tribe, who was responsible for guarding the Master Emerald, which kept the island levitating. Eggman tricks Knuckles into believing that Sonic would come to steal his emerald, and so makes him Sonic's enemy. In Sonic and Knuckles expansion, after once again being damaged, the Death Egg falls onto Angel Island once again, and lands in a crater. As Doctor Robotnik prepares his Death Egg for a new launch, he drops a bomb on Knuckles, which infuriates him and sends on a search for Sonic. The complete Sonic3&Knuckles ends with the heroes destroying Eggman's robotic creations on the Death Egg and taking the Master Emerald back from Robotnik during the Doomsday event =Later Games= Sonic Adventure games reveal some parts of Robotnik's backstory and unite the use of his alias "Eggman" (in English versions of Sonic Adventure) and his surname "Robotnik" (Sonic Adventure 2 feauteres first official appearance of the name "Robotnik" in Japanese versions). Sonic Adventure 2 reveals that Eggman's cousin Maria Robotnik and grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik (who was Ivo's hero and idol) were killed by the government's agents. That act was shocking for Ivo Robotnik, turning him into the terrorist, trying to destroy the government and create his own ideal Robotnik Empire (and, in later games, the industrial Eggmanland). In Sonic Heroes Metal Sonic rebels against Dr. Eggman and locks him on Robotnik's own flagship. In the meantime, Metal Sonic impersonates the doctor, fighting the heroes and gathering data to upgrade his own battle capabilities. Robotnik coordinates Team Chaotix and waits for detectives to free him and later unites the teams to fight Metal Sonic, also reminding them about the power of Chaos Emeralds. In Shadow the Hedgehog ''Eggman Empire is one of the factions which Shadow the Hedgheog can ally himself with. Dr. Robotnik can either give missions to the hedgehog or fight him as a boss. Robotnik's forces take part in defending the planet from Black Doom's alien army and the doctor himself ends cheering on protagonist in the canonical "Last Story" ending. In ''Sonic Colors Dr. Eggman has opened an amusement park pretending to have redeemed himself, however he was really harvesting thousands of aliens for use in the creation of a mind-control device which he planned on using to take control over the entire universe. In Sonic the Hedgehog 4, which chronologically takes place after Sonic 3&Knuckles, Doctor Robotnik starts a new scheme, using the space station once again. Sonic defeats him, but the good doctor is not finished yet. In fact, he is about to activate Metal Sonic, one of the deadliest rivals of Sonic the Hedgehog. Cartoons Dr. Eggman has appeared in several Sonic cartoons, in most of the earlier cartoons however he is known as Dr Robotnik - this is due to the fact that he was not widely called Dr. Eggman outside of Japan for a fairly long period of time: the names were united in Sonic Adventure games (Eggman was declared Ivo Robotnik's nickname), with his alias of Eggman usually dominating in terms of recent appearance over his official surname Robotnik. For versions of Dr. Robotnik from the cartoon series see the disambiguation page. =Theme Music= yzXwutv0yy8 x4L4TSrDB4M B93QQvL0CGQ RyoMQg3d5cs zym2VWf-OeI CvERHiTfx9w h7QHG3YmC3s LJ_2pUBd5Jc Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Genius Category:Mad Scientist Category:Bosses Category:Recurring villain Category:Important Category:Robot Pilots Category:Humanoid Category:Final Boss Category:Trickster Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Greedy Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Big Bads Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes